1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an exercise device designed to improve balance. In one of its aspects the invention relates to a method of performing an exercise that improves one's balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fitness-focused businesses such as gyms and workout tape production groups have experienced unprecedented growth in recent decades as more and more individuals have begun to focus on their health. Numerous exercise programs and routines have been developed to build muscle, such as Tae Bo and weight-lifting. Other programs, such as yoga, focus less on building muscle but more on building spirituality and flexibility.
A regimen somewhere between these two ends of the spectrum is Pilates. Pilates is a method of improving physical fitness that relies primarily on using the mind to control breathing and movement. The claimed benefit is that core postural muscles, or the muscles responsible for maintaining posture and balance of the body, are strengthened. Refining the core postural muscles can alleviate back pain and other such ailments. Additionally, by improving balance, an individual reduces his or her chances of injury due to falling or bumping into objects. Improved proprioception, or the sense of the locations of the parts of the body relative to the other parts of the body, is a result of increased balance and can likewise prevent accidents. Balance and proprioception are also of high importance to athletes, as they greatly affect performance.
Despite the popularity of Pilates, many individuals do not have time to take an exercise class or to complete an entire fitness routine at home. Instead, balance-building devices are being developed to enable simple and fast balance improvement.
One extremely popular device designed to improve balance is the Stability ball. A Stability ball is simply a large, spherical inflatable ball made of a burst-resistant material and designed to accommodate the weight of an adult with some deformation. A user can perform a variety of exercises on the ball, such as crunches, squats, and push-ups. The Resist-A-Ball® is the most common Stability ball, although many different versions have been produced to accommodate specific exercises, such as a weight-resistant version for combination balance and weight-training. Balance discs, which are inflatable, thickened circular members, can be used for similar applications.
Another device commonly used for improving balance is the Bosu® Balance Trainer. The Bosu® Balance Trainer comprises a semispherical inflatable portion of a construction similar to that of the Stability ball. The Trainer further comprises a circular, rigid, non-deforming platform attached onto the flat side of the semispherical portion. A user will typically stand on the Bosu® Balance Trainer with the platform on the ground. Although the Trainer remains stationary, a user can move while attempting to maintain a position on the Trainer in order to improve balance skills. The Bosu® Balance Trainer can also be used with the platform facing upwards to perform a variety of exercises. When it is used with the platform facing upwards, a user typically holds onto the platform with their hands to perform a push-up exercise. A user can instead stand on the platform, but the deforming nature of the semispherical portion in combination with the non-deforming platform make it difficult for the user to move while maintaining a position atop the platform. Additionally, only a slight tilting movement can be achieved when standing on the platform without the user falling or slipping off of the device.